


The makings of a good team

by ryuukko



Category: Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Soul Eater AU, This is just a little idea I had I didn’t really flesh this out at all, quick battle scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Seto is ambushed, but it helps to be lucky





	The makings of a good team

“Look i know you don’t like it but it’s not like we got much of a choice here!”

Seto took one step back. He came down to investigate some odd occurences in the american branch of his company. There was a tournament he had to attend anyway. After checking into a hotel, he soon realized that it was all an elaborate scheme to kill him. The only thing that made it elaborate was the fact they actually lured him here. It so happened that Wheeler was staying at the same hotel and managed to avoid being detected by the assassins. 

That was, before he saved Seto. Just walking by the lobby, he spotted someone pointing a gun at him. Without thinking, he tackled Seto, and got him to rum with him. Now they were on the roof. Their backs hit the railing as the two attackers closed in. One had a knife and the other a machete, both were weapons themselves. Their weapons were sticking out of their arms.

Seto gritted his teeth. “You can’t handle my soul! And I don’t need help from a third rate duelist like you!”

“Can it, will ya? You think you’re so high and mighty! It’s gonna be the death of ya!” Joey inched over to seto and took his hand. The Seto was now more irritated than ever. 

“How about a blade? You don’t have any, and i doubt ya gonna fist fight in a knife fight!” The blonde transformed into a scythe, handle fitting perfectly in the other’s grip. However, there was a slight burning sensation at first, they soon matched wavelengths. He took a defensive stance before rushing at the two attackers. It’s been a while since he’s involved himself with weapon combat. 

Blocking one with one side of the pole, and then turning it over to slice through, he fended them off with a few strikes. However, the look in their eyes nearly shook him. They weren’t human. How the hell did they ever even take orders from higher ups? These guys were too far gone for that. Bloodlust was the only thing on their minds. 

“Seto! Look out!”

Joey watched the brunette fight. Out of all of his adventures, he seen the other get out of a few scraps. However he probably was fighting so sloppily due to his anger. Joey himself had no technique other than try to knock the other guy out as fast as possible, but seto was a man who calculated each move. 

And he wasn’t half bad with a scythe in his hands.

No matter how much Kaiba bitched, he knew could tell he was a good match for him. Once Yugi had seen their souls side by side. And he told him the same thong. At the time, he didn’t believe it. Now, he couldn’t doubt it. The blonde could feel Seto’s soul linking with his, in perfect harmony actually! His movements were getting more graceful, and Joey was handled as an extension of the brunette’s body. 

Soon the two wannabe assassins were nothing but floating keshin eggs. Seto huffed and let Joey transform back to collect them. 

“Souls look gross.”

“Tastes just like chicken. Don’t knock it til ya try it!”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Whatever. And for the record, that was stupid of you mutt. You could have injuried us both with that stunt!” 

Joey ran his hands through his messy hair. “Okay, first, you’d be dead without me. Second, shut up.”

The CEO shook his head. “Whatever, im out of here.”

Joey huffed and followed suit. Jerk or not, they made a good team.


End file.
